Gambling on Love
by LizzieTheRose
Summary: Maka and Soul's relationship has just been fine as weapon and meister and friends as well, but now, Black Star has decided to complicate their relationship balance. What will happen after a gamble over a basketball game? Rated M for Profanity and Sexual Content. [ON HIATUS]
1. Introduction Time!

**Author's Note:** Here's yet another Soul Eater fanfiction produced by me, but this time, I'm doing it solo, not with my boyfriend. I wanna be able to write freely, lol. Plus, I thought this would be a cute story. Only the introduction will be in third person; the rest I will do in first person, mostly in Maka's perspective, but it may switch at points to different characters. so yea, enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction Time!<strong>

**How Crazy Will This Fanfiction End?**

A young girl wearing a school girl outfit and a black robe and a tan-skinned male with silver hair stood in the middle of an abandoned street in Paris, France. The guy looked up at the smirking moon with his crimson red eyes.

"Maka, you sure that he'll be here tonight?" he asked the girl.

"Positive," she said, "I've done a bit of research on his attacks and I'm sure the pattern will lead him right here."

The guy looked at the girl and gave her a toothy grin. "You and books, Maka. Well, alright. Better get ready."

The ash blonde girl held out her hand as the albino took it, transforming into a badass, red-and-black scythe that almost had the resemblance of a bird. If that bird was super skinny without wings and was really big with an awesome-looking beak. The meister spun him around a few time before striking a cool pose and getting a good grip on him.

"I sense him." she said after a few seconds.

"Right." the scythe spoke in an altered voice.

Just then, a man with the upper body resembling a really buff tiger busted from around the corner, coming right at Maka and her demon weapon. Luckily, it had on ripped up jeans on his lower human half at least. The pre-Kishin growled as it charged at the meister. She gripped her scythe tighter and charged right back, yelling. The two opposing forces slashed at each other causing them to slide away from their opponent.

"Seems like this one is a tough one, but not for long." Maka said, "Ready, Soul?"

"Yep."

The weapon and meister started to glow as the two yelled, "Soul Resonance!"

The scythe grew into a wicked blade similar to a big ass, glowing axe with an eye as the girl ran at the monster.

"Witch Hunter!" she yelled, slicing him in two and making his body disappear.

All that was left of the tiger pre-Kishin was a corrupted red soul which Soul happily ate as soon as he turned back to his human form.

Clapping his hand together, he muttered, "Thanks for the good food."

"That's our seventy-eighth soul!" the girl happily said, grinning at her weapon, "We're almost back to ninety-nine!"

"And then, all that's left is that witch soul." Soul turned and grinned at her.

"I'll go tell Shinigami-sama how the mission went." she said, running over to a pawnshop's window. After fogging the glass up, she wrote "42-42-564" while chanting, "Forty-two, forty-two, five, sixty-four, whenever you wanna knock on Death's door."

The mirror rung and soon an image of a black figure with a silly skull mask appeared with a red-haired man in a suit with a cross tie beside him.

"Hello, hello, hello! Heya! How ya doing?" the black figured said, bouncing around, "Maka! How was the Paris mission?"

"It went great, Shinigami-sama!" Maka smiled.

"Maka!" the red-head cried, trying to stretch himself into the opposite line, "You're okay! Of course, you are; you're just like your mom! I love you, my Maka!"

The meister frowned and said, "I hate you."

The weirdo went into his little imaginary emo corner to cry.

"Ahem." Shinigami-sama said, wanting to finish up the conversation, "It's good to hear you finish the job! How many souls are you at again?"

"Seventy-eighth." Soul announced himself, "Just twenty-one more and the witch's soul and I'll finally be the coolest Death Scythe ever!"

The death god nodded, "Yep! Yep! Of course! Well, come back home and get some rest, you two!"

"Alright!" the team said as the line disconnected.

"Black Star said he wanted the whole gang to hang out at his place when we got back." the demon scythe said to the flat-chested girl.

"Alright, I hope it's not to play basketball again…"

"If he wants to play, then I'll be captain, Maka. Don't worry."

"Alright then…"


	2. Let's Play Basketball!

**Let's Play Basketball!**

**Do You Really Want A Maka Chop?**

As we returned to Death City on Soul's motorcycle, I couldn't help, but wonder if Black Star would have mercy on me and not suggest basketball as our group's activity for today. Probably not.

I gave out a sigh that, thankfully because of the engine and wind, Soul couldn't hear.

'_He better not try to pull anything or else he'll be back in the infirmary for a book-related accident again…_' I thought.

I pushed the thoughts of Black Star wanting to do another basketball gamble game away and stared blankly off at the scenery that past by. I started to zone out completely as the motorcycle continued towards Black Star's and Tsubaki's house. Coming to a stop, I was taken out of my state of a blank mind.

"Here we are." Soul said as I starting to get off the bike.

Since it had only been nine in the evening back in Paris and coming home on Soul's flying bike (1) had taken an hour or two, give or take (I wasn't really paying attention), it was about one or two o'clock in the afternoon here in Death City, so it was absolutely sensible to be going to Black Star's place right after a mission that took place at night. Hello, time zones!

Anyways, we walked up to the big gate around their house (2) and entered the grounds of the ninja team's traditional Japanese house. We came up to the front door and rung the bell.

_Thud, thud, thud! Whap!_

"Soul!" the blue-haired ninja yelled, going to tackle his best friend.

"Black Star!" my partner said, trying to stay standing.

"Maka Chop!" I said, producing a book out of nowhere (from my bag that was slung over my should) and chopping the boys' heads, "You two are always so loud!"

As the boys recollected themselves for my attack, Tsubaki came and greeted us. "Hello, Maka!" she smiled at me.

"Good afternoon, Tsubaki!" I returned the smile, "How are you?"

"Great! Everyone's here now that you and Soul have arrived!"

"Yea!" Black Star interjected, "We're gonna play basketball! YAH-HOO!"

_Whack!_

"Maka Chop…" I said, getting annoyed, especially since he said we would do the most dreadful activity ever invented.

"Black Star, you're not gonna torture Maka again, are you…?" Tsubaki said, warily.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki," Soul said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I already called a captain position before we even arrive, so he couldn't torture her."

"Aw, Soul, are you starting to betray me?" Black Star whined before going into I'm-gonna-surpass-God stance, "Whatever the case: be with friends or without, I shall SURPASS GOD! This game is only a test to see how well I can take going head-to-head with my best friend and I WILL pass!" Then, he went into his laughing fit.

The three of us just simply sighed and just went into our own little conversation circle.

"So does Kid know about the game?" Soul asked.

"Yes, he and the sisters had already went to change and came back before you arrive." Tsubaki reported, "Since me and Black Star are ready as well, all that's needed is you two to change and to get to the court."

Soul nodded and looked at me. "Let's go get ready then, Maka." he said.

"Right." I said before remembering something. Turning to Tsubaki, I asked, "Hey, can Crona join us?"

The dark art weapon simply smiled kindly and nodded, "Of course, Maka!"

I smiled, too, and nodded. "Okay," I said, "Then, me and Soul go change and get Crona in his sports clothes as well." (3)

"Alright, then, we'll just meet you three at the court in a half hour!"

Me and my weapon nodded and waved at the kind girl as we turned to head back to our apartment to change and pick up Crona.

"I hope he doesn't do something stupid bet this time." I commented to soul as we got on his motorcycle again.

"If he does, you can always just Maka Chop him." Soul replied, "But I don't see why you're worried. It's me and Black Star as captains, not you."

"I know… I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…"

The face I made was almost close to the Excalibur face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey, if someone can help me out with the ages of the Soul Eater characters. Like I think Black Star is definitely 14 and Maka is most likely 13 at that point, but like, I've heard that's it's rumored Soul is 13, but I honestly think he could be 14 or 15, maybe 16, but that might being pushing it honestly. Then, Tsubaki with her huge ass boobs has to be maybe like 16-18. Then, like the sisters' have to be between 15-18(19). I think Death the Kid could be like 16-18 honestly. Oh, and Crona might be the youngest out of them, lol. Though I'd really like someone's opinion. It's just something I've been wondering for a while and I think it might help with my writing a little. Please help! Thank you!

* * *

><p>(1) I'm agreeing with another author from a different Soul Eater fanfiction on the fact they in the series seem to magically get from place to place magically, so in this is Soul's and Maka's magical way of getting from Death City to their missions since, in episode 26, they arrive to their mission in the Czech Republic on Soul's bike.<p>

(2) In the last episode, during the credits, Black Star and Tsubaki moved into that big traditional Japanese house and I'm setting this post-anime, so deal with it, lol.

(3) In the credits of the last episode, it seemed as though Crona was living with Maka and Soul, so I'm going by that.


	3. Basketball Gamble, Round Two!

**Basketball Gamble, Round Two!**

**Did Black Star Just Say "Kiss"?**

After changing and getting Crona to come with us, we met up with our other five friends at the basketball court.

"Can you guys be any slower?" Black Star yelled before Tsubaki hit him to shut him up.

"Oh, wonderful!" Kid said, smiling at the sight of symmetry, "Wonderful symmetry! Eight people for two perfectly split team of four people per team!"

Liz just simply sighed at Kid's obsession of symmetry while Patty squeaked high pitched greetings to us. Crona hid behind me from fear of Patty.

"I don't know how to deal with her… I don't even know what to call it…" he said. (1)

"Don't worry, Crona." I assured him, smiling. Then, I whispered a last comment to the timid boy, "Everyone is secretly afraid of her."

He simply nodded and stood away from me finally.

"Alright, so are we playing or sipping tea?" Soul said to Black Star once he recovered from Tsubaki's punch.

"FOOL!"

"Oh, dear Father/Shinigami-sama…" Kid and Black Star said simultaneously, doing the face.

"We should all sit around Excalibur and listen to his five hour story time!" the white fiend said, sitting in a corner of the court with a round, white table and sipping tea.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" the two victims yelled.

"Hmph, no respect for your elders. Shame on you. It reminds me of the time-"

He couldn't finish because Black Star had used the weapon as a kickball.

"Let's go play." The ninja grumbled, going to get the ball. Once Black Star got the ball and started dribbling it, he spoke in a more Black Star manner, "Alright, you guys! So how are we splitting up the teams?"

Everyone just stood around, a few of us shrugging.

"Alright then!" he continued, "Let's make this a wager game then! Soul, since your opposing captain, what do I have do to if I lose?"

"Um…" my partner said, thinking. After a moment, he smirked, "You gotta live with Kid for a week."

"What? No!" Black Star said.

"NO!" Kid cried out, laying on the ground and hitting it pathetically, "He will destroy the beautiful symmetry in my house! Then, I'll be even more of an abomination! I'm already trash with these stripes! Curse my Shinigami blood for rejecting hair dye! I'm trash! I should go die! Trash, trash, trash! I don't deserve to even breath this world's air!"

"Patty…" Liz said, looking at her sister.

"Right!" the perky girl said, saluting before going over to the Shinigami. She kneeled down and, in her… Voice, she said, "_Get your stupid ass up, you pathetic loser!_"

He fled to the other side of the court, saying, "I hate you, Patty! You moron!"

Me, Soul, Liz, and Tsubaki just sighed.

"Soul," Black star called, somehow having gotten on top of the basketball hoop while we weren't looking, "If you lose, then here is my dare for you!" He jumped down, right in front of Soul, and said, "You have to kiss Maka!"

Everyone, but Kid, Patty, Soul, Crona, and Black Star fell to the ground. Kid was too busy calling Patty an idiot to hear while Patty simply acted as if Black Star's dare was the best thing ever. Crona whimpered at my fall and kept asking me if I was okay. Soul's jaw had dropped open as he stood still in shock as Black Star was just grinning at Soul.

I'm gonna kill Black Star.

* * *

><p>(1) To me, Crona's an adorable boy! So yea. :)<p> 


	4. Mission: Avoid Sudden Death!

**Mission: Avoid Sudden Death!**

**Will This Change Our Relationship?**

"Hell, no!" Soul yelled at his best friend as everyone who was on the ground or had fled from Patty retained their composers, "I'm not gonna kiss Maka!"

"I refuse to change my dare!" the knucklehead pressed.

"Then, you have to play with Kid, Liz, and Patty!"

"HAHA! That leaves Crona, Tsubaki, and Maka with you! This will be easy!"

'_Soul, if we lose, I'm going to hurt you…_' I thought, frowning at the whole situation.

Soul was frowning as well at Black Star, but then, rounded up our team to set a strategy.

"Maka, you guard Patty. Crona can guard Liz and Tsubaki gets Kid." he said.

"Why do I get Patty?" I asked.

"Do you want her scaring Crona?"

I stayed silent and just nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

The two teams got into their positions for the start of the game.

_Whoot. Whoot. Whoot._

The ball was checked and in play on Black Star's team. The ninja ran down the court as Soul was right on his heels. He jumped up to shoot the ball, only to get it stolen by Soul.

"Tsubaki!" he called, passing it over to the weapon.

She turned and ran for the other basket, making us a point. Kid got the ball and got ready to put it back in play. After a quick pass to Patty, I pathetically tried running after the hyperactive girl, only to end up losing her and letting her get a point for her team.

"Shit…" my partner hissed.

"It's just one point, Soul." I told him.

"Yea, but still."

I nodded, knowing why he didn't want even one point for Black Star. I got the ball to put in back in play, passing it over to Soul. Though the ball didn't agree with me and went flying at Crona, hitting him in the face. He started crying and, feeling bad for him, I ran over to see if he was okay.

"Maka, Crona, come on!" I heard Soul yelling at us, "Kid has the ball!"

His obsession with symmetry would surely land him a basket and that's just what happened even though the ninja's weapon tried to prevent it.

Tsubaki passed the ball into Soul as I got Crona to calm down and get back up to play. My weapon and his best friend looked as if they were dancing as Soul tried making his way to the basket that would score for us. After faking right and fooling the ninja, he got us yet another point.

"Two to two." I commented, "One more basket decides the winner…"

Black Star got the ball and looked around at his options. Kid, Patty, or Liz?

"LIZ!" he yelled, throwing the ball at the older sister who had only been playing with her nails the whole game.

"What?" she said, looking up.

It was her turn at kiss the ball.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" she yelled as the ball flew up.

"MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" Black Star yelled as he ran for the ball.

His speed had increased to where Soul was left in the dust. The only one on our team close enough was Crona.

'_Oh, dear Shinigami-sama…_' I thought.

"CRONA!" my weapon and I yelled, "GET THE BALL!"

"What?" he said timidly before Black Star ran on his face to get the ball.

He fell down to the ground, crying once again, as Ragnarok came out to bully the poor boy.

"SHIT!" Soul cursed, running after Black Star.

All I could do at this point was watch.

And watch.

And watch.

As Black Star flew up a second time.

And dunk the ball.

Right in the basket.

And score the Fate-deciding point.

Now, I'm _really _gonna kill Black Star.


	5. My First Kiss!

**My First Kiss!**

**Did It Really Have To Be This Way?**

"SHIT!" Soul yelled.

"YAH-HOO!" Black Star cheered.

"SYMMETRY!" Kid cried out happily.

I dropped to my knees. "Oh, no…" I said, "It can't be… I have to kiss… Soul?"

"Now, it's time to perform the dare, Soul!" the ninja laughed.

My partner simply sighed and walked over to me, holding out his hand.

"We have no choice, Maka…" he said grimly, "A dare is a dare… No matter what…"

I reluctantly took his hand and stood. Everyone stared as us, waiting for the kiss.

"I don't want to…" I said softly.

"I know, Maka. I'm sorry…"

He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me closer to him. As soon as I felt connection, my heart fluttered and stopped.

'_Am… Am I dying?_' I thought.

Then, it restarted once Soul pulled away. Black Star started laughing while everyone else just kept staring.

I didn't know what to feel. My heart was shouting one thing at me, but my head said another. They kept arguing and fighting until I couldn't take it. Tears started to well up in my green eyes.

"Huh?" Soul said, seeing the tears, "Maka? What's wrong?"

As I started to cry, I pulled away from my weapon and ran for home.

'_Stupid Black Star._' I thought, '_Stupid Soul. Stupid basketball. Stupid dares._'

"STUPID!" I stopped to yell finally.

I took a slower pace as I continued to my apartment.

'_Why do men have to be so stupid?_' I repeated over and over to myself.

I entered the door and slammed it shut, going straight to my room. I laid in my bed and snuggled up to my pillow, not caring if I didn't take off my shoes at least. I just wanted this all to be a dream. I can't take this. I never wanted to kiss Soul in my life. He was my partner and that was just fine with me.

After a bit, I heard the door reopen and close.

"Maka?" Soul called, "Come on. Let's talk."

I pulled my pillow closer to my face. '_No._' was my silent response.

He came into my room and quietly walked over to me, sitting beside me.

"This is Black Star's fault. Please don't be upset with me." he said.

I said nothing and caused the scythe to sigh. He pulled the pillow away from me, having to fight me for it, and tossed it to the side.

Picking me up by the shoulders, he said, "Come on, Maka. Talk to me. I wanna work this out."

"I never wanted to kiss you!" I yelled at him, "Now I'm all confused and I dunno what to do!"

Soul stayed silent for a moment and then spoke, "Maka… It's okay… I'm scared myself…"

"Why? You're Mr. Cool Guy."

Then, he kissed me again, causing me to push him away.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

He looked away in shame and said softly, "I… I have a crush… On you…"


	6. A Confession From Soul!

**A Confession From Soul!**

**The Decision Of Our Lives?**

"I… I have a crush… On you…"

My heart did that fluttering thing again as my face grew a faint red.

He looked up at me with his crimson eyes, pleading, and said, "Do you hate me now?"

I was stunned with shock. I had no idea what to say. Did I like him back in that way? Do I Maka Chop him? What should I do! I couldn't figure it out…

Soul just sighed and looked away again. "I guess you do…" he said, getting up, "I'll leave you alone for now. If you don't want to cook tonight, I'll order Chinese or pizza, your choice."

He left my room and I laid back in my bed, staring at the ceiling.

'_He likes me?_' I thought, '_The most flat-chested girl in Death City? The one who keeps hitting him with books every time he does something stupid? The least dependable meister in Shibusen? He likes… ME?_'

* * *

><p>Around six o'clock, after a few hours of laying in bed, thinking over the past events, Crona had returned home and Soul had order Chinese food. All three of us ate silently, except Ragnarok who ate like a pig. After dinner, Crona started watching television and Soul went to get a quick shower. I retreated back to my room and sat on my bed, still thinking everything over.<p>

'_Do I like Soul…?_' I thought, staring at the carpet, '_He did save my plenty of times… He's nearly died for me… He still deals with me even though I hit him a lot and sometimes it's not his fault for ending up in a bad situation… He's really cool and fun… He helps me through things… Are there any cons to liking Soul…? Getting hurt… The relationship ending badly… Just like Mama and Papa… But am I willing to risk it…?_'

I heard the shower turn off and looked up, waiting for Soul to pass by my open door. After a few year-long minutes, he passed by in his pajamas.

"Soul." I said softly.

He stopped instantly and turned to me.

"I wanna talk to you… About what you said earlier…"

The scythe entered my room and sat next to me, listening closely.

"I… I think I like you, too… But I'm afraid if we get in a relationship… It will end up just like Mama's and Papa's…"

"I would never do what your father did." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Cool guys don't cheat. They stay by their girl."

My heart fluttered a third time at the words "their girl" and I said, "But something else can happen…"

"I won't let it, Maka. You're the coolest partner a weapon could have and the coolest girl a guy could date."

"But I don't have a chest…"

Soul laughed and I looked at him, confused.

"Do you really believe I'm that shallow?" he asked, grinning at me.

"But Blair…"

"Yea, sure, I get a nosebleed when she gets in my personal space, but that doesn't me I have a crush on her."

I stayed silent for a moment.

"Come on, Maka." my partner said, hugging me, "You've trusted me as your weapon over these few years. You can totally trust me as your boyfriend."

After a moment of my silence, I finally spoke, "Alright… I'll be your girlfriend."

Soul smiled at me and hugged me again.

"Thank you, Maka."


	7. Another Breast Attack!

**Another Breast Attack!**

**Soul And Maka Are Together?**

**Blair's P.O.V.**

As soon as the cutie scythe came out of Maka's room and closed her door, I jumped him, nyan!

"Hey, Mr. Scythe Boy!" I giggled, purposely pressing my breast against him.

"Bl-Blair!" Soul grunted, trying his best to resist a nosebleed caused by me again. He was so adorable when he tried to resist me!

"What's wrong with Maka?" I asked.

"Black Star did another of his gamble basketball games today." He said, looking away from me, "Everything turned out fine though."

"So her team won?"

"No, my team lost, so I had to do a dare."

"Then, why did it upset Maka?"

"I had to kiss her."

"Then, why is everything fine? You're miiine, nyan!" I whined, pressing myself closer to the weapon.

A twitch of annoyance came over him and he started pushing me away.

"No, I am not yours, Blair!" he growled.

My heart started to hurt a little bit as I tried smothering him with my boobs and replied, "Nyan? But Soul likes Blair, doesn't he? Soul's Blair's!"

"Blair, STOP IT!" he yelled, glaring at me as I fell back and landed on my butt, "Me and Maka are together and I won't put up with your bullshit anymore!"

Tears started forming in my eyes; I really did like the scythe boy. Why couldn't he see that?

Soul sighed and turned from me, "Making girls cry is not cool. Blair, just quit with that already. That won't help anything, so please just stop."

I couldn't take it. I got up and ran out of the apartment, crying.

"Pump-pumpkin!" I chanted, calling a big pumpkin to ride away from there on.

'_Not fair…_' I thought, staring at Death City below, '_Blair liked Mr. Cutie Scythe first…_'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Just a short chapter to introduce a plot twist! I hope you like it! I got a bit planned with this plot twist. I hope I wrote as Blair correctly! *giggles* The next chapter will return to Maka's perspective, just in case I forget to put that!


	8. A Rude Awakening!

**A Rude Awakening!**

**A Cat's Anger?**

I woke suddenly at the slamming door. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep in Soul's arms a bit ago, but Soul was now gone and my door was closed. It was still nighttime as well, explaining the darkness shrouding my room. I sat up and walked into the hallway, finding my weapon standing there.

"Soul?" I called, "What happened?"

"It was Blair." he said, turning to me, "She tried her boob attack on me this time, but I resisted from a nosebleed since I am with you. I kind of also yelled at her and she started crying and ran off."

I wasn't sure if I should be angry with Soul or proud. He had resisted Blair's sex appeal, but he also made her cry. The effect of each action was great, so I chose to neither be angry or proud, but instead worried. About Blair. Since she did run off, crying.

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked.

"She probably can't deal with this sudden change is all." he said coolly.

"Maybe we should go look for her."

"It's probably better if we leave her alone; 'don't corner a frightened animal', ya know?"

"Yea, I guess you're right."

The scythe turn to me and grinned, "Go back to sleep. Blair will be okay tomorrow."

I blushed and then smiled. His toothy grin was so cute; I couldn't help it.

"Good night kiss?"

My boyfriend smiled at me, coming over to give me a quick kiss on my lips. I'd never get use to the fluttering my heart kept performing; I liked it.

"Good night, beautiful." Soul said.

If I could melt, that would be the moment. He called _me_ beautiful. Beautiful, for Shinigami-sama's sake! Even though I didn't have the ideal body, he called me beautiful! That made me so happy that all I could do was smile back at him and slowly, unwillingly close my door, so I could go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I sung a small melody as I happily cooked breakfast. I couldn't believe last night; it was the best night of my life.<p>

A yawn turned my head towards my weapon. He was awake on his own! Now, that was something crazily new!

"Soul?" I asked, astonished.

He grinned his toothy grin and said, "I just couldn't wait to see my girl, so I got myself up for once! Not saying, it isn't great to be woken by her as well!"

Another blush appeared on my face as I went back to making breakfast.

"You're so cute when you blush, Maka." Soul said, now right behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I smiled and giggled as my blush deepened.

"Let me finish up breakfast; I can't with you on me." I said.

My scythe chuckled and released me to go watch television in the living room. I heard Crona's bedroom door open and close as he started his morning as well.

"Good morning, Maka." he said shyly as he looked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Crona!" I said, smiling at him, "Breakfast will be ready in a bit!"

He nodded and went to watch television with Soul just as the front door opened: Blair's arrival home. I heard her say nothing to the boys as she made her way to the kitchen. Luckily, I had everything off the oven before she grabbed my shirt and turned me around.

"Why is Soul yours?" she hissed, "Blair wants Mr. Scythe-y Cutie to herself!"

She picked me up and banged me on a cabinet; I was amazed at her strength.

The boys had heard the commotion because they rushed right in.

"Blair, what are you doing?" Soul yelled.

"Maka!" Crona cried helplessly, watching the scene before him.

"Soul is Blair's, no one else's!" the sexy cat growled, banging me again.

'_I'll get a concussion if she keeps this up…_' I thought, wincing.

"I don't remember either of you announcing a relationship." I came back.

"Because there is none." Soul growled, "I'm Maka's boyfriend, Blair! Why don't you get it?"

She started punching me at that point. I grunted in pain with each hit; geez, this cat was strong! This really pissed Soul off.

"Let her go!" he yelled, running at Blair and tackling her away. As he tackled, he seemed to make sure he stood standing and didn't fall on her to prove his point that he wasn't hers.

She just glared at my boyfriend and hissed, "I'll get you back, nyan! Just you wait!"

She retreated out of the door once again, just like last night, and we finally had some peace.

Soul helped me up and checked me for any injuries.

"I'm okay, Soul." I said, "I can take a punch, especially after Black Star's."

He nodded and then started putting the food I made on three plates.

"Soul, it's okay. I can do that."

"No, Maka," he said, looking and grinning at me, "Let me help for once!"

I just smiled at him and nodded.

"Come on, Crona," I said to the demon sword master, taking his hand, "Let's go to the table!"

Crona smiled and nodded, "Okay, Maka!"


	9. Schooled in Love!

**Author's Note: **Okay, so after writing this chapter, I realized I had already started this chapter a couple weeks ago with a different beginning where Maka was nervous about people's reactions to their new relationship status and Black Star was going to annoy them to death. Should I keep Soul being uncomfortable at the attention the couple is receiving or rewrite this to fit the original beginning of Chapter Nine? I frankly think this turned out much better than what I was planning earlier, but hey, I wanna know what my readers think is a better idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Schooled in Love!<strong>

**School Bell or Wedding Bells?**

Hand in hand, me and Soul walked towards Shibusen as Crona followed along. Some students stared at us while we walked past them, up the steps. I could just smile and blush at our attention; Soul was mine and I wanted everyone to know, especially anyone who _liked_ him.

Soul shifted uncomfortably though, taking me out of my possessive mindset and putting me in a concerned stated.

"Soul?" I asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." he mumbled to me, "I just never was a fan of attention."

I felt bad for wanting everyone in Death City to know about me and Soul right after he said that. My grip on his hand loosened a bit and it was his turn to be worried.

"Maka?" he said, "If this is about what I said, it's fine. I may feel uncomfortable with everyone watching, but at least any guys who are attracted to you know your mine and they have no chance with you."

My face turned a deep red and I smiled at my partner. I leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss which cause the gossipers to gossip faster.

We entered Stein's classroom proudly holding hands still as our friends were just chatting amongst each other. I spotted Black star and smirked, pulling Soul toward him. I tapped the ninja's shoulder with my free hand and he turned.

"Hey, Maka." he greeted, "What's up?"

"Thanks!" I smiled at him innocently.

He gave me a confused look and asked, "For what?"

I held up the hand that was holding Soul's causing the loudmouth's eyes to widen and his jaw to drop to the floor.

"You-you know that was a joke, right?" he said, shocked, "I didn't dare Soul to do that to get you together!"

"Well, you sure did help us confess our feelings to each other finally!"

The other finally tuned into our conversation and the reactions were as predictable as Black Star's, except maybe Liz's.

"Yes, finally!" Liz cheered, putting a fist in the air and making me blush.

Kid was just as calm and collected as ever as he congratulated us, but commented how our hand holding was symmetrical. We just let him fix it, so he wouldn't start crying.

"Soul and Maka sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Patty sung which caused me to blush more.

Tsubaki had a similar reaction to Kid without the symmetry comment, of course.

I just smiled at everyone and said, "Thank you guys!"

Soul smirked at his best friend and patted his back, saying, "Don't worry. I won't ignore you!"

The ninja shook himself out of shock and frowned, "You better not or else I'd try breaking you two up. No one ignores ME, THE-"

"One who shall surpass God." everyone said in unison causing him to blink.

"Do I really say it that much?"

"Yes…"

"Oh… Well, good! At least, you all know!" and with that, he went laughing to his seat, Tsubaki reluctantly following.

The bell rung and we all followed suit, awaiting Stein's usual routine once again. Though Patty had to go and make a stupid comment, "Ooh, I hear wedding bells!" I resisted the urge to Maka Chop her as I went to my seat, blushing like mad.

Even though Soul protested, I refused to sit closer to him. Sure, I wanted to, but I didn't want my grades suffering caused I was so focused on him.

When I told him that, his face soften and he smiled. "Alright, Maka, you're right. Can't let this overtake everything."

I smiled back and nodded, "Right!"

I readied myself for any note-taking for today as Stein rolled-fell-into the classroom.

"Now, today we will be discussing…" he said, starting class.


	10. Cafeteria Debut!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the _long_ wait, you guys, but here it is the new chapter for _Gambling on Love_! Once I get through updating all my stories with a chapter, I plan to start my new Soul Eater fanfiction and then go through all my fanfictions and corrected grammar, punctuation, etc. Once that's done, I'm back to working on new chapters! Alrighty? Alrighty! Let's go!

**Cafeteria Debut!**

**Everyone is Jealous?**

The bell for lunch rang and me and my friends went to the cafeteria to eat. As we walked, me and Soul were holding hands, of course. I should feel happy being around all my friends and having an awesome boyfriend, right? Wrong. I felt like daggers were being jabbed into my torso repeatedly. It was worse than Asura grabbing my side and breaking my rib cage.

Why was I feeling like this? I looked around and saw every girl I passed was glaring at me.

'_What the hell?_' I thought, '_Why are they glaring at me?_'

I walked closer to Soul out of discomfort and he looked at me curiously.

"Oh, uh, just like being near you!" I lied, smiling at him.

He frowned, but said, "Alright then."

We got our food and sat at our usual table. This time I did sit really close to Soul as we ate. He had his arm around my waist the whole time as he joked around with Black Star and Death the Kid and I spoke to Tsubaki, Crona, and Liz. The hateful looks for almost every girl in school didn't cease though. If anything, it got worse since I sat down.

I lost my appetite and set down my fork, staring at my half-filled plate. Tsubaki, Liz, Crona, and Soul looked over at me worriedly when they noticed I went quiet and had stopped eating which caused Death the Kid and Black Star to notice to. Kid gave a worried look as well, but Black Star just sat with a blank stare at me. Not a stupid one, just a normal, actually serious one. Patty, of course, ignore everything as she made giraffes out of her food.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked softly.

I looked up at her and her face silently asked what was wrong with me. I didn't say anything; I just looked back down.

"Maka," Soul said, but I didn't want to answer him either. I just stood up, softly saying, "I'm not very hungry. Black Star, Soul, you guys can share the rest of my food. I want to go to the library."

I walked away without another word.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it's short, but this is just to get me back in the jist of writing this story. The next chapter will be in Soul's P.O.V.! :)


End file.
